


Trapped

by Lilac_Demetrius



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Demetrius/pseuds/Lilac_Demetrius
Summary: Damian, Jason and Tim get trapped underground after an earthquake. Damian realizes some things about family
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	Trapped

Damian curled up closer to himself. It was getting harder to breathe and he was freezing. 

“It’ll be okay,” Drake told him.

Damian didn't respond. He didn't know how he managed to get trapped in this situation. They were assisting a town that got hit by an earthquake. Himself, Drake and Todd were in a building assisting in evacuating an elderly couple when a second earthquake hit. 

Todd had grabbed him and tried to cushion his fall.

Damian had blacked out for a while but when he finally came too he found himself trapped under rubble with no way out. He could barely move.

Drake and Todd were nearby, one of them was breathing really heavily. Drake, Damian thought.

They were down there for hours. Drake managed to get in contact with Batman and Damian knew that they were being dug out but it was taking a long time. 

Drake just talked the whole time, trying to keep both him and Todd conscious. Mostly Todd since he had a concussion. It was dark so Damian couldn’t really see anything. He could see the outline of where Todd was but Drake was just out of his frame of view. 

After a few hours Damian took up the talking role. Drake started to sound tired and Damian was starting to get a bad feeling about why Drake’s breathing was starting to sound weaker and quieter. Todd was on the brink of passing out, he wasn’t even making coherent remarks anymore. Damian tried to talk but he had a feeling the words he was saying weren't getting heard at all. He prayed and wished for Father to hurry up. 

His prayers were answered a few seconds later when the ceiling opened up and Nightwing appeared with a rope. “Are you all okay?” he asked.

Damian couldn’t answer immediately. Now that there was light in the chamber he finally got the chance to look at his brothers. Todd was covered in blood, his head was caved in to an extent and his right arm was broken, the bone coming out of the skin. His left arm was trapped under some rubble and his legs were bent funny.

Drake had a metal pole coming out of his stomach and it was clear that he had been bleeding out this entire time. Drake had clearly tried to stop it by the attempt of gauze. His legs were completely crushed by concrete and his face was streaked with tears. 

Damian fought back a sob. All he got was an ankle trapping him in rubble, a few broken ribs, two broken arms and maybe a concussion. 

“Damian? Jason? Tim? You guys in here?” Nightwings voice sounded worried.

Damian tried to call out but guilt washed over him. How come he was the only one left? There was no way Drake was still alive. Todd’s chest wasn’t moving either.

He had to do something. Todd could still be alive. He tried to call out but the only thing that exited his mouth was a pained sob. 

“Someone’s down there. I can hear crying.” Batman said.

“I’m going down,” Nightwing said.

Damian wanted to scream out and tell him not too. There’s no way Dick could recover from seeing this. He ended up coughing from dust and debris inhalation. 

He watched Nightwing descend into the chamber. He immediately saw Damian moving around and skillfully made his way towards him. 

“Damian, are you okay?” He kneeled next to him and tried to pull him out but Damian just screamed as his trapped foot twisted.

Damian just shook his head. “I’ll be okay for a little longer but Drake and Todd…” he motioned towards Drake’s body and wow did it look even worse with a flashlight shining on it. “He was awake 30 minutes ago.” Damian whispered. He pointed towards Todd and strained to try to hear him breathe. “He was talking five minutes ago. He saved me.” Damian started crying all over again. 

Dick tightened his grip on Damian slightly. “You first. I’ll check the other two after.”

Damian looked at his foot, he couldn’t even feel it anymore. “You need to cut it off,” he said. “I would have done it myself but I can’t move my arms.”

Dick looked pained but nodded anyways. He went back up, probably to tell Bruce about the situation and to get medical supplies or medical help.

He started losing track of time. Dick reappeared at one point and sat by his head, whispering that it was going to be okay. Damian tried to reply but as time went on he started merging his words together until a garbled nonsense was the only thing coming out of his mouth.

A few other people moved around him but he couldn’t focus on them. His head started getting really fuzzy by the time someone started tying something around his foot and his world went black when he heard the sound of something sounding like a chainsaw started up.

When he opened his eyes again he found himself sitting on a rock in the chasm watching as Dick grabbed at the hand of a mangled body. His mangled body. Dick was staring at Damian’s trapped foot as someone prepared to cut it off. They had already cut down to the bone and were preparing the chainsaw to take the rest of it off.

“Damn. I thought you would at least make it.”

Damian whirled around and found two small boys sitting slightly behind him. They were both around his age, the first one had red hair and blue eyes. The second one was scrawny with dark hair and big blue eyes. Damian recognized them as Jason and Tim immediately. Jason may have changed a lot but there was no mistaking the look in his eyes and Tim’s face was still the same despite him being even smaller than he usually was.

Jason was the one who spoke.

“After everything… I can’t believe an earthquake is the thing that takes us out.” Tim commented. 

“I can’t believe you didn't tell anyone you had been impaled.” Jason quipped.

“What could you have done about it?” Tim huffed. “You were both trapped.”

Damian stood up and turned to look at Todd and Drake’s bodies again. He was kind of impressed that they survived as long as they did.

Damian just turned to Tim and Jason. He felt light, like all the stress and worry he lived with was just gone. Tim and Jason looked more relaxed as well.

He was kind of disappointed that his life was over. It was so sudden and he still had things he wanted to do. The unfortunate end to his life didn't leave him resentful though. He died a hero. He knew the risks of this job and that was that.

He would do it all over again given the chance.

“Damian? Damian you need to wake up now!” Dick screamed.

Damian watched as they pulled his limp body onto a white cloth. Someone at the top pulled his body away. Dick looked like he wanted to follow them but he rushed to Todd’s body next. He ignored the paramedic who told him that he was already gone and tried to find Todd’s pulse himself.

“I can’t watch this.” Jason commented, floating to the top.

Damian looked over and found their father next to Drake’s body. He was shaking as he held Drake against his chest and closed Drake’s wide, blank eyes.

Cain jumped down to look at the wreckage. She looked at Father and Dick with pained eyes. “Damian. Didn't. Make it.” her voice was raw and broken. “Brain injury. Tim okay?”

Father shook his head. “I’m sorry Cass.”

Damian couldn’t stand being there anymore. He floated up to where his body was and stared as someone pulled a white sheet over his corpse.

“We should go.” Tim whispered behind him.

“Where?” Damian asked. “Into the light?” That was a little too cliché, even for him.

Tim just shook his head. “Can’t you feel it?”

Damian thought for a second before nodding. There was definitely something warm and inviting calling him.

“What will happen when we leave?” Jason wondered.

Tim just smiled. “I guess we’ll find out. See you on the other side.”

Damian watched as Tim wrapped his arms around Bruce, Cass and Dick before pulling away. He just smiled before slowly fading away.

Jason just grinned and jumped on Bruce and Dick and kissed Cass on the cheek before disappearing as well.

Damian cast one last look at his body, he hugged Bruce, Dick and Cass before thanking them and pulling away. He let the warm feeling inside him wrap around his whole body.

And then Damian disappeared as well.

The sun started setting, a brilliant red and orange filling the sky before the world fell into darkness.


End file.
